Ryo Hayate
|image = |name = |kanji = |romanji = |race = Shinigami |birthday = February 22 |gender = Male |height = 5'10'' |weight = 170lbs |eyes = Red |hair = Red |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = none |occupation = None |previous occupation = None |team = None |base of operations = Human World |marital status = Single |relatives = None |status = Active |shikai = Obake |bankai = }} Ryo Hayate is a Shinigami experiment who escaped the Soul Society and is currently making his way through the Human World for unknown reasons. Appearance Ryo is a very large man in height and build. He has orangey red hair that is kept spiked up. As a child he had blue eyes but through constant meddling with his DNA, his eyes became red. Personalities Through constant experimentation against his will by the Shinigami Institute of Research and Development over many years, the boy now known as Ryo, developed several split personalities that helped him cope with his situation. At this time there are three personalities. :Ryo: Ryo is the main personality that has taken control for most of the time. He is a stoic, not liking to speak unless spoken. He has very little emotion and in fact, emotions usually cause a shift in personalities. Ryo enjoys his strength but does not usually like to show it off. He prefers not involving himself in things, often saying that a situation will only get worse if he interjects. :Kyoka: Kyoka is a self described raving madman with a thirst for battle. Nothing is more fun for him than landing a swing of his sword on an opponent. He is known to attack innocents. Kyoka very much enjoyed the experiments that took place on him as they gave him more power to cut his opponents with. :Hinobi: Hinobi is a bit of a pacifist. He never seeks to enter combat but often find himself in the middle of it due to his other personalities. When he does find himself in combat, he prefers to try and get away from an opponent. Other times he tries to reason with an opponent or make friends with them. He is in control the least amount of time. Which one is the original personality is not know nor is it known if any of the current personalities were the original. History As a small child, the child who became Ryo lived in the 77th district of Rukongai. He was orphaned at an early age and was forced to live in the streets. Life was not the easiest but he did not require food since he did not have any spiritual power. He lived this way for ten years. One night, an escaped fugitive was on the move through Rukongai. A team of Shinigami chased after him. The fugitive noticed the Shinigami catching up to him. Knowing that he would soon be caught, he grabbed the closest person next to him to hold as a hostage, Ryo. The Shinigami however did not stop and one fired a kido spell that killed the fugitive. The spell however, also hit Ryo who fell to the ground. The Shinigami took the boy back to Seireitei where, due to complications with the fourth division, was taken to the Shinigami Institute of Research and Development for healing. On the brink of death, the members of the Institute knew that the boy would not survive by anything they could do unless by heavy experimentation. The president okayed the experiments and work was begun on him not only to keep him alive but also to see what they could do. With him, they tried to create the ultimate Shinigami warrior. Their experiments lasted one hundred years, at the end of which, they declared him a failure and decided to kill him. Regaining his ability to act independently for the first time in 100 years, Ryo escaped the Institute before they had a chance to do so. He fled to the Human world. Though is making no attempt to hide himself, his current objectives are unknown. Powers & Abilities The subject of great experimentation, Ryo's abilities are not natural and instead were granted to him during the experiments. Undetectable Spiritual Power: The first of the Institute's experiments, Ryo was given a very large amount of Spirtiual power. However, a set back in the experiment caused his power to become completely undetectable by any means. He is known to have a very great amount but just how much is completely unknown. Master Spirit Power Control: The Shinigami sought a way to gain mastery over their spiritual power. In creating Ryo, they gave him the ability to control his spiritual power in ways completely unseen by Shinigami. Through this he gained many new abilities. :Spiritual Power Blast: In seeking to replicate a Hollow's cero, Ryo was granted with the ability to fire a condensed blast of spiritual power from his fingers. He has been shown to be able to fire one from at least two different fingers at the same. :Spiritual Power Enhanced Hakuda: Ryo is able to surround his body in Spiritual power in order to enhance his Hakuda skills much like Shunko. :Spiritual Power Shield: Ryo has demonstrated the ability to form a shield in front of him of pure spiritual power. The shield is nearly impenetrable but cannot stay together for long. Enhanced Strength: During the experiments, his strength was bolstered to a considerable degree. Kido Nullification Field: While seeking to create the ultimate Kido user, the Institute created just the opposite, a Shinigami entirely incapable of performing Kido but able to nullify the Kido of others. Any spells coming within two feet of him will dissipate though how long this takes depends on the level of the spell. Hakuda Master: He has an extreme mastery of Hakuda when fighting as Ryo only. Due to the nature of his Zanpakuto, the two function together to create an ultimate offense. As Kyoka he has moderate skill with Hakuda and only the most basic as Hinobi. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kyoka is a master of swordsmanship, effortlessly stopping anything with his blade. When fighting, he will actually take hold of his sword and use it as normal. Ryo has very little skill in this area and Hinobi has moderate to slightly advanced skill. Shunpo Master: Hinobi is extremely fast with the use of Shunpo, moving great distances in an instant. Ryo has a good deal of skill with it as well but not to the degree of Hinobi. Kyoka has no skill at all and likes it that way. Zanpakuto Obake (お化け Monster): Ryo possesses an artificial Zanpakuto created by the Institute. Instead of being an extension of his soul, it is an extension of his mind. When his split personalities manifested, this caused the sword to change appearance with the personality to a degree. Being an extension of his mind,there is a telekinetic link between Ryo and his Zanpakuto. The sword is capable of floating in air by itself and circles Ryo constantly when not being used. When Ryo wishes for it to stay down, it will hook on to his back and remain there. The Zanpakuto, being artificially created, encountered some problems. The Institute tried to create a Zanpakuto spirit but the experiment went awry and created a semi-sentient sword. Due to this, the sword responds to Ryo's will and attacks his enemies or blocks strikes. The sentience is expressed through the eye that sits in the middle of all three forms. :Shikai:Obake is in a constant Shikai state but changes its form based on the personality that is using it. Ryo's Sword is a long broadsword with a guard edge. The blade is covered in red vine and the eye sits a quarter ways down. Kyoka's sword is more symmetrical and the blade is a prism rather than laying flat. The handle is decorated with a winged tip and the eye sits just below the handle. Hinobi's sword is smaller than the others, being nothing more than a large knife. They eye in this form is less than an inch from the handle. ::Shikai Special Ability: The sword is capable of mimicking the last attack that the eye has seen. Whether it be a physical attack or a Zanpakuto attack. The only abilities it cannot mimic are Kido due to the kido nullification field. The sword only possesses one unique ability. When a person makes eye contact with the eye of the blade, the person becomes drowned in fear, inducing a state of panic and terror that can cause an opponents to fall to their knees and cry out in fear. :Bankai: It is unknown if Ryo has attained bankai or not. Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Characters